Home is Where the Heart Is
by FallinAngelGirl
Summary: Angel, a young girl 5, finds herself in Riddle Manner after the death of her parents. Angel is soon comforted by majority of the most dangerous wizards and witches of all! Read how Angel finds a new home she can call home. Also, finding love? Chapter 5!
1. Chapter 1: Nothing Could Go Wrong

**(A/n: I just thought of this story like yesterday (Thursday, December 20th, 2007) after school when I was in my school's cafeteria. Please review.**

* * *

**Information: AU, a few spoilers, hurt/comfort and romance, some people will come back from the grave if they died  
**

**Character: OFC (Angel ), Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Black/Lestrange, Rudolph Lestrange, Rebastion Lestrange, ****Narcissa Black/Malfoy**,** Barty Crouch (Jr.), Fenrir Greyback, and so much more…but those are the MAIN characters!**

**_May sound Mary-Sue ish...but it'll change...mostly_**

* * *

_Home is Where the Heart Is_

_Chapter 1: Nothing Could Go Wrong_

"Angel," her mum told to her sweet daughter, "blow your candles out before you open up your presents."

Angel smiled at her mum and looked back down what was in front of her, her birthday cake, and blew it out with three blows. Her parents clapped and cheered as confetti came out of their wands.

Angel's black hair that was waist length made little swishes from side-to-side as she made a 180 degree to take a look at her parents, both proud of her and happy that she just had turned five years old.

Angel was an only child that was everything her parents could want. She was smart, sweet, funny, forgiving and everything else, her voice was sweet and filled with innocence that any fifth year old girl has. Her parents, Serena and Daniel, were glad to have a daughter and where glad that Angel never gloated with what she had. Yes, her parents where pure and so was Angel, but for blood in this family, it never mattered. Angel treated everyone with love, to the young and old as well as to the ones that not many would even be kind to. Angel's mocha skin showed that she had her mother's trait and her dark rich that were semi-black eyes held that gentleness that everyone in the world longed for. Her dainty body held youth as she smiled and jumped around playing with her friends.

Angel opened up her presents as fast as she could and was eager to see what it was. She made a small gasp and her parents smiled knowing fully well that she was happy with the gift. Angel lifted the silver chain necklace for her to see fully and it took her breath away. There was a small angel, the size a penny at least, that had wings behind it and held its hands together like it was praying. Dangling down from the small angel figure was a sapphire. Every time the small gem felt a faint vibration causing it to shake, it made a small light on it that aimed randomly somewhere in the room.

Angel turned to her parents and said with a smile, "thank you!" she quickly lunged at her father at gave him the tightest hug she could muster. "Oh thank you!" her mother laughed at the scene. Angel swiftly got off her smiling father and went over to her mother and hugged her too.

Daniel walked over to Angel, kneeling down, and helped Angel put the necklace on. After the necklace was securely on he stood up and was welcomed by a kiss from his darling wife. Angel smiled at her parents and went back to her chair getting another present from the center of the table.

"I told you she would love the present," Daniel said after he gave one more kiss to his wife.

"Yes, you were right," Serena said in a chuckle.

Angel got a few more presents, but none of them could compare to the first present. Sure she loved them all, but the necklace held more memories than all the other toys and books.

A few hours passed and Angel soon found herself getting sleepy as she sat on her fathers lap as Serena read to her a muggle book. Serena's favorite book actually, _The Brother's Grim_. Her eyes slowly started to droop and she began to lay her head on her fathers shoulder.

As Serena was about to read the next sentence she looked up and saw her daughter sleeping peacefully. Serena drifted her eyes over to her husband and they smiled at each other. Danielle picked Angel up gently as Serena brought the book with her as the couple made their destination to Angel's bedroom. Daniel put Angel in bed and tucked her in, good thin that Angel was in her pajamas before the small family read. Serena and Daniel placed a kiss on their daughter's forehead.

"Goodnight my dear," Daniel whispered in a low voice to Angel's sleeping form.

"Goodnight my Angel," Serena said before she closed the door.

Angel slept, unconsciously playing with the necklace. Everything was perfect, not knowing what lay up ahead, Angel dreamed of happy thoughts.

* * *

**(A/n: so…what do you guys think? Hate it, love it? Please tell me, I would really like to know. **


	2. Chapter 2: Secret on the Family

**(A/n: okay in the second chapter it may have been marysue-ish, but it'll be changing after these next few chapters. PLEASE REVIEW. )**

**Song is from Sweeney Todd (2007) soundtrack. Which I saw that movie last night on Friday, December 21****st****, 2007, and man was it a KILLER! It was BLOODY good! Anywho, see ya later and the song is called:**

"_**Not While I'm Around"- the part where Helena Bonham Carter sings**_

_**You can find this song on youtube, I bet cha! **_:-)

* * *

_Home is Where the Heart Is_

_Chapter 2: Secret on the Family_

Angel fluttered her eyes open and found herself in her bedroom where she could see the sun streaking into her bedroom. Angel smiled and took all her time in the world as she got up and went to the bathroom. She took a bubble bath and brushed her hair and got on her outfit she was planning on wearing for the day.

After thirty minutes, Angel came out wearing a long baby blue color dress that went to her shine. Her sandals held her feet as she rand down the stairs in laughter as she rushed into the kitchen smelling the meals that was reading her small little nose making her shiver. "Smell yummy, mummy," she said as she hugged her mum on one of her legs. Daniel was sitting at the table drinking his coffee as he read the Daily Prophet.

"And how did our angel sleep," Serena asked as she started to make her way to the table and lay the food on their plates.

"Well," Angel said sweetly. She ate her meal as did her parents and looked over to her father and saw the Daily Prophet having the words, _'More Killings on the Wizardry World by the Death Eaters! Who Else is Next?,' _Angel tilted her head to read more, but was unable once her father saw her reading into the article.

"Sweetie, I don't think you should be reading that," Daniel said to his daughter as folded the newspaper and hid it deep in his pocket. There was an owl at the window, one that Angel didn't know, but ignored it and got back to the question.

"Why not," Angel asked; her curiosity was getting the better of her.

* * *

Serena walked over to the window and looked at the owl, too not knowing whose owl this was. Serena took off the letter that was on the black owl's leg and the owl flew, not even taking a second chance of looking back. Serena opened the letter and her eyes became wide. Fear slipped into her body and she quickly put the letter in her pocket. Turning back, Serena made a fake smile like everything was fine. 

Daniel looked at Serena and looked at her with concern and could see that they would discuss it later, when angel wasn't in the same room.

* * *

Serena and Daniel looked over at each other and shook their heads. Angel didn't need to read the Daily Prophet, too young to interfere in such conflicts. "Haven't you ever heard the saying Angel, _'curiosity killed the cat,'" _Serena arched her eyebrow at her daughter smiling still, or at least doing her best. 

Angel looked at her lap as her hands fiddled. She looked back at her mother and said, "well yes…" she paused, "but Karlena said that satisfaction brought it back," she said cheeky.

Serena nodded to one side, "yes, that may be true," she drawled out, "but you're too young to get involved with this. Once you're older, we'll tell you," she promised.

Angel thought of it, "alright," she said in defeat.

"Now then," Daniel said, changing the subject, "do you know where we are going today, Angel?"

"Hmm…" Angel said as she bit her lip thinking, "Don't know. Where?"

"I think you'll just have to see, won't you," Serena said to her daughter.

Angel had her mouth drop in disbelief. Daniel chuckled in his coffee as he said to Angel, "Are you trying to catch flies in your mouth, dear?"

Angel closed her mouth, but still held the wide eyes for at least a few more seconds. "Can we leave now," she asked already ready to see the surprise.

"I don't see why not," Serena replied and with that the family soon found themselves out of the house making to their destination.

Angel looked around as they walked down an unknown area that Angel didn't know of. "Where are we?"

"You'll see, sweetie," Daniel said to her as he let his left hand sway front to back.

"Alright close you're eyes," Serena said to Angel as she was now in front of her daughter, kneeling.

Angel did so obediently and let her parents guide her to the destination. They were five more steps until they would get to their destination.

"Alright," Daniel said behind Angel in her ear, "open your eyes." Angel opened her eyes and smiled. The sun was in the sky and clouds were beginning to shape into a form of something that one's eyes would see. Angel looked at the beach and quickly to a nice shady spot, he parent fallowing her footsteps.

"It's perfect for a picnic!" Angel said in glee.

The family had their lunch and soon found themseleves looking at the clouds above them.

"We'll always be together, right Mum," Angel asked out of nowhere. Serena and Daniel looked at each other and then back to Angel.

"Of course honey," Serena said as she hugged her daughter more closely. Angel smiled and returned the hug.

The sunset was beginning to set and it was soon time for the family to head back home.

* * *

"We have to tell her, Serena," Daniel said in full concern. His eyes followed his wife who was pacing back and forth. 

"I know," Serena whispered. She made a long sigh and let her one of her hands run through her hair. "I know," she repeated.

"They'll becoming soon," Daniel said after a long silence. Serena nodded having the word "worried" written across her whole face. Without saying anything, Serena walked out of the room and went to her daughter's room. She heard laughter and Serena smiled sadly knowing that there might not be a long time before _they _come. Serena knocked on the door shaking a bit, but held it inside the best she could.

"Enter," Angel said sweetly on the other side of the door. Serena opened the door and smiled Angel. Angel looked up and saw her mother's smile didn't reach her eyes as it usually did. "What's wrong, Mum," Angel asked with concern.

Serena walked over to Angel's bed and sat down. She patted a spot on the bed where it was empty, "come sit down over here, sweetie," Serena said. Angel walked over to her bed and sat down comfortably. "Sweetie, I want you to try understand this and try your best not to interrupt me. All right?"

Angel nodded. "Good," Her mother paused for a seconds to take a long nice breath, "You know how our family are pure-bloods, right?" Her daughter nodded, "And you also know that your farther was in the Slytherin house when he was younger, right?" again nodded. Serena sighed, "yes, as you know, mostly the ones who were in Slytherin were mostly to become death eaters. And I believe you know what death eaters, right?" nodded, "what you don't know is that when your father declined the role, he became instantly the enemy for he-who-must-not-be-named. Remember, the dark wizard doesn't like anyone who turns down something that had a once in a lifetime chance, especially if it involves being a death eater. Though Father didn't tell anyone, he still was the enemy for the Slytherins. After your father and I graduated we instantly got married and changed our names, so no one would find us. So you would be safe."

Angel titled her head in confusion, not seeing why this involved her, still too young to understand the full concept. The only thing she knew was that her father might be in trouble. And with that knowingness Angel jumped from the bed, "Mum we have to tell someone! We have to stop them! Hurry call—" Angel was completely stopped by her mother's grasp around Angel's body.

"Shh," Serena said gently. "I'm scared," Angel whispered in fright. Serena removed one side of her daughter's hair and sang a lullaby, a song that Angel didn't know at all.

"_Nothing's gonna harm you,_

_Not while I'm around!_

_Nothing's gonna harm you, darling,_

_Not while I'm around…"_

As much as Serena had wished that was true, she knew it wasn't. Serena kissed her daughter's forehead once she heard a small breathing from her. Serena let Angel sleep, but after 5 minutes there was a loud crash from downstairs. Serena felt Angel woke up with a sudden jolt and a gasp.

Serena had no time to waste, she quickly got out of the bed and was inches away from the door, but was stopped when she felt a small body holding her tightly to make her stay. Serena looked down and saw Angel crying muffling words like "don't" and "might die" and "don't leave." Serena hugged her daughter tightly, knowing that this might be the last time she saw her. "Stay here sweetie and hide, don't let them see you," Serena said in a low voice to not attract the others that were outside. Angel shook her head furiously, "yes…you must."

"No…no…" Angel said to her mother, her eyes pleading her mother to stay.

"I love you," and with that, Serena was out the door going to her husband. Angel stood there for a second before she heard another crash and yelling saying, "Stop them!"

Angel ran out of her room and sped quickly down the stairs. She hid behind the railings doing her best to hide as she tried to see where her parents might be. She saw them straight ahead in one of the rooms where the door was wide open for anyone who actually took a closer look, could see what was happening.

* * *

"For the last time, join or die," one of the death eaters shouted at Daniel. 

Daniel laid motionless and said in a mumble, "no. Never!"

One of the death eaters walked up to Daniel's body and kicked him in the stomach causing Daniel to clutch his stomach and groan.

"Leave him alone," Serena shouted at the death eater that was kicking her husband.

The death eater that was previously kicking Daniel's stomach walked swiftly to Serena making her back away as far as possible. "What was that," the man said behind his mask.

"I said leave him alone," Serena yelped in agony when the man grabbed a fist full of her hair and felt a knife underneath her throat. Slowly and painfully pressing harder on her neck.

Without hesitation, Angel ran to her mum, "Mummy!" Angel wasn't able to get any closer for she felt a large body that was holding her in place, "let me go," she shouted as tears were running down her face. "Let me go," she kicked and scream, but it seemed that the body that was holding her tightly wouldn't let go.

"She's feisty, I'll giver her that," the man said behind his mask that was holding the girl.

"Leave her alone," Daniel growled at the death eaters that were surrounding his family and himself.

"And why should we," the death eater asked over Serena's shoulder as he let the pressure of the knife go much deeper causing Serena to whimper.

"Stop it," Daniel shouted not knowing what else to do, but shout.

"No," the death eater said. He made a small gasp as if he had the best idea ever. He quickly stood up with Serena still in his grasp. "How about this…you can decide, Daniel," he said with a smirk behind his mask, "who do you wish to die, you're precious daughter," he spat out, "or…you charming wife?" Serena and Daniel's eyes became wide eyes and realized the situation at hand. "Oh yes, tough isn't it," he said in a teasingly matter, "which one will you pick."

Angel looked at them in fear. Why would they do this? Who did they think they were? "Dad, don't…" she whispered.

Daniel looked away and didn't say a name. He heard a scoff from the death eaters, "too long, I'll pick it for you!" acting without an impulse the death eater slid Serena's throat before she could even scream. Daniel screamed tears flowing passed his eyes, "NOOOOOOO!"

Angel stood there watching her mother fall to the ground, blood flowing out of her mother's throat. The blood quickly was flowing everywhere in the room. Angel stepped back as far as she could only to realize that someone was holding her. Angel stepped on the death eater's shoe to get away from the blood that was coming near her. Angel held onto the death eater's arm tighter trying not to cry, but to no avil. What surprised Angel the most was that the death eater that was behind her seemed to not mind that she was on his shoes. She looked back at her father through her watering eyes and saw her father scream before she saw a green light hit him causing her father to hit the floor by the killing cure. Before she could yell her father's name she saw black smoke cover her body and the death eaters and left with a loud pop!

* * *

**(Okay…please tell me what you think. Though, for this story, I think I'm doing this out of my own pleasure. So it would be nice if you reviewed, but I won't force ya!**

**Happy Holidays! **


	3. Chapter 3: Secret on the Family

_Home is Where the Heart Is_

_Chapter 3: Secret on the Family_

_Recap:_

_She looked back at her father through her watering eyes and saw her father scream before she saw a green light hit him causing her father to hit the floor by the killing cure. Before she could yell her father's name she saw black smoke cover her body and the death eaters and left with a loud pop!_

* * *

No sooner later did the Death Eaters reach their destination. Angel was still shaking from what happened back at her house. As soon as Angel felt the death eater's grip, the one that was holding, Angel bit the Death Eater's hand and the man screamed from the bit. Angel ran as fast as her feet could and turned a sharp corner in this huge house. 

Angel was about to stop, but was unable to, for she was hit to the ground by some sort of hard body. Angel made a small whimper and slowly let her eyes rise to see who she hit.

Black shoes were what Angel first saw. She then saw black pants as well as his robes. His shirt was a black vest. Angel then saw the man's face. He had brown hair that was semi-wavy. His eyes were hard for Angel to describe, but she did see that they were piercing into Angel's eyes. His thin lips held that certain smirk that just seem to wait to make its rude remark about something.

"Who are you? What are you doing here," the man's voice asked in a low voice that it gave Angel the shivers.

"Angel," Angel whispered. She was about to say more, but the sound of footsteps made Angel stand up quickly and run to the man. She didn't know what she was doing. What she _did_ know was that she was hoping to get away from the scary men that were coming to get, and possibly kill her. Angel attached her arms against the mystery man and pleaded as she let her head go to his leg as she shook her head, "please, sir. Please, sir, help me! I don't know where to go. There's men coming to get me and I don't know what to do. Please help me!"

The man stood there in shock with an arched up eyebrow. _'Doesn't this child know who she is asking help from? Has she not read the Daily Prophets,' _the man thought to himself. He reached down and put a hand on her top hear. Angel stopped all movements and look up in fright at the man.

The group of death eaters had finally found the Angel and rushed to her, but stopped once they saw who was with her. They all bowed to the man and said, "my Lord."

"And pray tell me why this child is running around the manor? I certainly don't remember giving permission to anyone that their kids could run around," the man said, "how was she able to get loose?"

One of the death eaters cleared their throats and walked forward, "my lord she…bit my hand," he admitted with a drawl.

What the man did was completely something that anyone in the room was expecting, he laughed. "Hahaha! Really? A little girl was let loose by one bit," he asked in a stern voice.

The death eater merely nodded.

"Crucio," the man whispered.

The death collapsed to the ground in agony. Angel shook the man's leg and cried out, "stop this! He didn't do anything wrong!"

The man stop his curse and look at the little girl with red eyes, "what?"

"Stop this," Angel said. She quickly ran to the fallen death eater. "Are you alright," she asked him causing the death eater nodded. Angel quickly looked at the man that started the curse, "what is wrong with you?"

The man scoffed as the other death eaters held their breath, "do you have any idea who you are talking to," he asked slowly.

Angel shook her head, "no."

The man arched his eyebrow in surprise. Who doesn't know about the dark lord? "He failed on his task so he must suffer, Crucio." He yelled. Angel covered the death eater and screamed from the pain that was now searing through her. The man stopped the curse, "are you going to take the punishment over him?"

"Yes," Angel whispered to him.

The dark Lord smirked, "fool. Crucio," he said. Angel cried in pain, but muffled it by biting her lip. The death eater below her look up at her in shock; who would risk themselves to take a hit that was someone else's? Especially from a small child that probably could die if the curse was any longer than two minutes. Voldemort stopped he curse leaving Angel's body to go limp and her breath rigged. "Are you happy? You took the curse and my servant didn't?"

Angel looked back at him, still in pain, and nodded. "He didn't deserve it." Angel fell into unconsciousness and collapsed to the ground. Though, Angel never hit the ground because someone was able to catch her.

The room was silent. Not one made a move or a word. The dark Lord looked hard at Angel and tilted his head to the side in puzzlement. "Who is she," he asked to no one in particular.

"My lord, what should I do with the girl," the man that held Angel asked.

"Seeing as how I don't know her well, you might as well bring her to an empty room. I'll ask her questions when she comes back to this world," Voldemort said, he was close to leaving, but stopped to tell the death eaters that were in the room, "none of you breath a word of this to the other death eaters, is that clear?"

There were murmurs of "yes" around the room. With his question answered he left the room.

"You should be glad, Severus," a death eater spoke out to Severus as he held the little girl.

"I am," Severus said as he looked down at Angel and wiped a strand of hair out of the way.

"You should probably get going," a women's voice said. "I think the girl might want some sleep."

Severus nodded and lifted up Angel and walked towards a room where it was empty and set the little girl on the bed to rest. Severus looked down at the girl and felt like he had to protect her from the others. He didn't know why, but he felt like it was his duty to do so. Shaking his head he left and joined the other death eaters in a discussion.

"Do you know who she is," the same woman asked as she caught a glimpse of the little girl in the bedroom.

"Bellatrix I can sure tell you, without a doubt, that you are the most nosiest woman I have ever met," Severus drawled out.

"She's the daughter of Daniel's and Serena's," Rabastan said out of the blue as he look at the sleeping form of the girl as well.

Bellatrix made a small gasp, "you mean—she's the last?"

"Oh yes…she's the last. The last heir of the Rosiers," Rabastan said with sly smile.

* * *

**(A/n: Sorry I took such a long time to update this story, meant to, but apparently I had writer's block for a few days.**

**Reviews are welcomed, except flames. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: Getting the Name Down

A/n: I'm so sorry that this story has taken so bloody long! I didn't mean to do that! But I hade Writer's Block for so long I thought it would never end. Also the reviews weren't giving me that 'OMPF!"

* * *

_Home is Where the Heart Is_

_Chapter 4: Getting the Name Down_

Angel stirred in her slumber and woke her eyes up from sleep. She was still sore from the Crucio and did her very best to not cry in pain as she got up from the bed. Slowly Angel opened the door with a jiggle, thank Merlin that it wasn't locked. She took a quick look outside in the halls with just her head outside and sighed in relief when she found nobody around.

She crept out of the room and closed the door as quiet as she could. Unfortunately she made one small creek into the door just when it was close to getting it closed. She made a small whimper hoping nobody heard it as she leaned forward shutting door more quietly. She walked backwards and made a small yelp when she felt a solid body behind her.

In one quick movement Angel was facing a tall man that seemed familiar to her, seemed. The death eater's arms reached out over her head causing Angel to lean backwards towards the door and covering her face with her petite arms. "Don't hurt me," she squeaked.

"I wasn't planning to," Severus said through his mask.

Angel recognized that voice and slowly put her arms down, but having them alert just in case she would get tricked. "What do you want," she asked.

"I wanted to see if you were hungry, Miss," Severus said, bending now so that he was now eye level with the girl's freighting eyes, "are you hungry?"

"Umm…slightly," Angel said now feeling a little bit intimidated by the man's piercing black eyes.

"Is that a 'yes' or a 'no,'" he asked.

"Yes, sir," she whispered so softly that if Severus wasn't already facing right in front of her bending down that he wouldn't have heard it.

Severus made a small nod and stood up straightening himself up. He stretched out his arm in front of her, "care to grab on," he asked softly in a way that he would normally not do, but seeing as who this was and his feeling of protection overpowering him to her he couldn't help it.

Angel looked at the hand before looking back at the man's eyes. She couldn't help herself to not fully trust him.

Severus sighed, "listen if you want to come eat you might want to grab hold onto my arm, it's going to be the only way for us to get there."

Angel took his hand and sort of rushed towards him hugging one of his legs tightly as if to loose the very light of him. Severus staggered slightly from the quick movement, but held himself in no later more than a second.

Severus closed his eyes and apparted himself and the little girl to the kitchen. He felt Angel's grip tighten when Angel felt a tightening in her stomach of the feeling of being pulled.

Severus looked around his surroundings and when he saw that he was in the kitchen he looked back down at the girl. "You may open your eyes, child," he said with that rich silk voice.

Angel peaked an eye open and relax when she found out that the tall man was right. 

Around the two figures was a tall island counter made by dark mahogany with a small little stool next to it. On the far side of the kitchen there was a big arch of a door showing the next room where you could see one third of a black table with black chairs surrounding it. The walls were a rich dark green color filled with elaborate designs. There were dark brown cabinets on each side of the room and one where there were bottles of old fine wine. The lights on the ceiling and the walls were lit dimly making Angel narrow her eyes just ever so slightly. A stove was lit where on top of it was a silver pot bubbling something that smelled like a potion was brewing. Across from the stove were a sink and a few counters down there were a black shiny refrigerator. Angel lastly looked at the floor, which was marble black and gray.

She looked back up at the man, who was staring back at her, and in a small voice she whispered, "thank you."

Severus smiled a crooked smile, which could have been taken as a smirk, at the young girl. He nodded his head as in appreciation letting her loose. Angel still stayed by the man's side for a few more minutes. "What are you waiting for," Severus asked.

"Mommy told me to never cook by myself," she said in a cute voice, "she was always afraid I would burn something."

Severus sighed loudly, "alright then," he moved to one of the cabinets and looked back at the girl. "What do you usually eat," he asked awkwardly.

"Coco Puffs," she replied with a smile. Severus rolled his eyes. This was one of his reasons why he detested muggles so. They had weird foods and this was just one of them out of at least a dozen. Magically, Severus made Coco Puffs appear in front of him. He poured the Coco Puffs in the bowl and looked back up at Angel. "There, are you good now," he said with irritation in his voice.

Angel kept on smiling as she nodded. "Thank you," Angel said as she started to play with her spoon before eating it.

Angel ate in silence just watching Severus move about around the kitchen room. She had to say that she was content with him. She was now more comfortable with him and felt like she could tell him anything that is _if _he'll let her.

Severus, having his back face the black hair girl, began to become agitated by the girl who was most likely putting a hole in his head. Flipping the last piece of his eggs Severus was ready to eat. He walked across the kitchen in long strides before sitting down at the seat across from Angel. He ignored the girl and kept on eating.

Angel ate silently, but was mostly staring than eating her breakfast.

"So is black your favorite color," she asked not able to help herself from asking the question.

Severus put down the spoon and looked at the girl with boredom etched across his face, "what?"

"Well I mean all I see you in is black," she said. She repeated her question before and was now titling her head to the left.

"Why are you asking?"

"Why aren't you answering," she replied.

Severus sighed seeing that he wouldn't be going anywhere without getting bugged until he answered the question. "It…it just fits my mood."

Severus was taken back by the little girl's sudden laughter. "Oh you can't be black on the inside silly!"

"And why not? It _is_ what I am on the inside," he answered wondering where this would lead to.

"That's not true. Daddy said that there's bones, muscles," she counted on her small fingers as she continued, "blue blood, red blood, dark red blood, your heart, your—"

"Alright I got it," Severus snapped.

Angel looked down at her lap, feeling upset with herself that the man snapped at her that she began to like to be around with. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to make you snap," she said apologizing.

Severus looked at the girl. He had to admit himself that he admired her bravery and maturity of apologizing in such a manner, especially since it was towards him. Usually the people Severus has met were afraid of him and didn't even bother the apologizing even when it wasn't necessary.

"You're forgiven," Severus said as he drank through his milk.

Angel smiled at the man and couldn't help it. They again ate in silence until one of the doors swung open showing a small little blond boy with piercing eyes coming into view. 

The young blond looked down at Angel as if sizing her out. He scoffed in disgust, "who's her?"

Angel looked at him with an arched up eyebrow and put her small hands on her hips as she got jumped down her seat and walked over to him. Standing in her fullest height. "Name's Angel. And you are," she drawled out. She made a small gasp, "no wait! Hm," she tapped her chin with one of her hands and looked at his form, "let me see. Blond, seems like he's all that, piercing eyes," she bit her lip trying to remember why he seemed so familiar to her. Angel's eyes lit up remembering, "oh I remember now. Father told me all about you. Blond hair and very attire, you must be a Malfoy, am I correct," she asked with a knowingly smirk. It seems like Angel has already taken a little bit of Severus' traits.

Draco was taken back now. A little bit upset with the arrogant part, but it was what he was no matter what. He was also proud that this strange girl actually heard of his family before. _'Then again,' _Draco thought, _'who doesn't know the great Malfoys.' _If Angel's voice didn't interrupt his thoughts, Draco might have found himself all alone in the kitchen.

"I must say you are a quiet one who seems to be a Malfoy," Angel commentated, "usually they're talking non-stop and you have put a muzzle over them just so then they can stop chit-chatting," she leaned forward putting her on one of her hand over to her left side of her mouth, "though, I've only heard that from what my parents told me," with that, Angel walked back to her breakfast and continued eating, completely oblivious to the two men's stares at her with curiosity.

"Well," Severus said, clearing his throat, "seeing as I am done with breakfast, I need to finish with the project that I've been working on."

"Okay," Angel said, "it was nice meeting you. You…you…stranger… who likes the color black…guy you," she said with a scrunched up face thinking of how to describe him. She made a small nervous laugh when she received an awkward stare from the guys, "sorry, that's all I got."

Draco snickered at the little girl's description, "his Severus, by the way."

"Sev-ryus. Got it," she said smilingly.

Draco shook his head, "no…Sev-ERus. Severus."

"Severyus," she repeated.

Draco walked closer to her and sat down at the once-used chair. He looked back at her and used his hands to slowly repeat Severu's name, "repeat after me, okay?"

Angel nodded, "okay."

"Sev," Draco said slowly.

"Sev," Angel repeated.

"_er_us," he said.

"_err_us."

"Severus."

"Severyus."

Draco rolled his head back and drew an annoying sigh. "Okay, I'm going to say this one more time," he said now getting agitated, "Severus."

"Severyus," she said as if it was the completely right answer.

Severus had to say that he was slightly finding this amusing for a little girl saying his name. He would've been furious, but for another odd reason, he wasn't mad, he was completely the opposite.

"I give up," Draco said with a growl.

Severus smirked, "well, while Angel here is learning how to say my name, I must bid ado."

He made a sharp turn, letting his robes bellow behind him.

"Bye-bye Severyus," Angel said happily.

Severus chuckled deeply in his chest, never in his years did he expect someone, especially a little on at this age, to make him laugh or come even close.

* * *

Deep down in the huge mansion Severus opened a door after raising his wand with difficult wand movements over the door before it could open.

"Ah, Severus," the Dark Lord said with a smirk, but it quickly changed into a frown in a second as he said bluntly, "you're late," He added as he called out from his spot at the throne, "is there a reason why," he asked and giving Severus a look that everyone knew never to resist.

Severus made a small bow with one knee before speaking, "I apologize my Lord. I was classically detained by the little girl who's our guest."

The Dark Lord looked down at Severus, as if to see if he was lying or not. He made a small nod understandingly. "We're is our guest by the war?"

Before Severus could speak, there was, "she's sleeping, my Lord. The little girl had a small headache and was asked if she could rest. I escorted her back to the room you assigned her," Draco replied.

"Good," Voldemort whispered, "makes it less dangerous for her to find out what I have in store for her," he chuckled darkly before adding, "not that it wasn't dangerous before. He closed his eyes contacting everyone that was in his inner circle and once he heard several pops he opened his eyes again seeing death eaters all around him.

"At your service, my Lord," the group said in a union bowing at the same point.

"I have a mission for you, my faithful death eaters," Voldemort said as he walked briskly down the steps of the throne, "I need you to welcome our new guest; make her feel…at home."

Quite a few of the death eaters threw curious looks to their master. It wasn't a normal for the Dark Lord to be this…pleasant. Especially towards a guest and a traitor.

"Is that understood," the snake-man wizard asked, eyeing each of his death eaters.

"Yes, my lord," said the group of death eaters.

"Go," Voldemort commanded. Not needed to be told twice, the death eaters left.

The lord sighed heavily as he rubbed the back of his neck that was becoming stiff. Deciding to make a personally visit to the little girl, he slowly changed his form. His dark red eyes changed to more humanness eyes making them the hard eyes they were when he was in his younger age, silver. His lips turned to the soft rather the clammy lips he had as Lord Voldemort, as well as his whole form changed into the man's younger self, Tom Riddle.

* * *

Angel stirred in her sleep before waking up by a knock on the door. Angel removed the sleep dust in her eyes before yawning. "Come in," Angel said tiredly.

Slowly the door widened and there entered Tom Riddle in the flesh. Instantly Angel recognized him, he was the one that saved her, "you," Angel said surprisingly.

Ignoring the girls shock, Tom asked politely, "are you feeling alright," he asked stepping more into the room while having his hands folded behind his back.

"No—I mean yes," Angel stuttered, she sighed, "I'm fine." She raised her small hands to her forward. she whimpered when she felt a small pinch of pain.

Tom riddle walked across the room and kneeled down in front of Angel raising his left arm and gently let his hands settle on Angel's forehead. "you seem to be burning up a little bit. Is there anything I can do?"

Angel looked away from the man. Remembering a little trick that her mother used to do.

"Angel," Tom asked getting out of her daze.

Remaining her shock again by the calling on the name when she never even told who she was, Angel looked back at the man, "um…Mum use to sing to me as she did that she would rub my back," a small ear ran down her check remembering those moments of happiness.

Tom brushed her tear away before it could fall on her arm that was crossed. Sitting on the bed, Tom pulled the girl closer to him and let her head fall in his chest as he slowly rubbed her back as he slowly made a little hum deep in his throat.

Angel was a little bit timid at the contact at first, but slowly got a feeling that it was okay to trust him and that nothing bad could happen. She slowly huddled closer to the warmth. The two stayed that way for a few more minutes, 10 minutes really, before Angel's pain was getting less. "Thank you, by the way," she looked p at him, "for saving my life."

Before Tom could utter a word the girl had fallen in a light sleep in his arms. Angel's grip on his shirt loosened as she slipped further into sleep. Tom moved ever so slightly and laid the girl on the bed and lifted the covers up before laying them back down over Angel.

Tom looked down at the girl before rising up, but was quickly stopped by a tight grip on his right hand. Tom looked at Angel and was slightly taken back by the sudden movement; he would take note of this for later.

"Don't leave me. I'm afraid they might come back," she said with a trembling voice.

"Who's _'they,'_"he asked her, knowing what she might be talking about, but wanted to make sure his corrections were right. They were right.

"Those scary masks," she said, "please don't leave me all alone."

Tom kneeled down once more, grasping her hand gently, "I have business to attend to—," when he saw her mouth open he let his fingers touch her lips, "—but, I'll have my pet come in .are you afraid of snakes?" Angel shook her head and commented that she loved them. Tom grinned at this, it was rare for him to actually find out that girls her age would love snakes, no matter, Tom turned his head to the other side and spoke in parselmouth, "_Nagina?"_

It only took a few seconds later before the two could hear a "sss" sound outside the door before the snake came in the room, _"yess, massster," _the snake hissed.

"_I need you to take of the girl. Make sure no harm comes to her," _the Dark Lord ordered.

The snake hissed, _"but massster, I'm only here to protect you. Not thisss—thisss child!"_

"_I'm not asking you, Nagina, I'm telling." _The snake looked away before nodding her head obediently to her master.

"_Yesss, massster."_

With that the Dark Lord nodded and stood up and looked back at the girl who had been watching the conversation intently, "I'm having my pet stay here and keep you company. I need you to be strong while gone all right? Make sure Nagina doesn't get into mischief," he said with a smirk.

Angel couldn't help smile and nodded her head. Nagina slithered her way up the bed and took its post on one of the poles on the side of the bed, watching Angel carefully.

The Dark Lord smiled at her before looking back at his snake and giving a brief nod before leaving.

Just as the door left, Angel looked up at the snake and made a small smile, _"nice to meet you Nagina," _Angel said with a smirk when she saw the snake's eyes widen in shock, _"oh don't think I didn't know what you two were talking about." _

Nagina smiled while making a chuckle/hiss to the girl, _"I must say that was very Slytherin of you."_

Angel smiled before going back to sleep, knowing that she was being watched protectively by the snake.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Chapter updated:**Wednesday, March 19, 2008


	5. Chapter 5: Crush, Maybe?

**A/n: Again, sorry for the long wait. I don't mean to do that. Inspiration and work is backing me away from this story.**

* * *

_Home is Where the Heart is_

Chapter 5: Crushes

Angel woke up from a tickle on her cheek and let out a small giggle. That small movement to Nagina woke her up and slithered out of bed. Angel smiled at it and jumped out of bed. Still in her pajamas she walked closer to Nagina and asked where Tom was.

"_He's probably asleep in his bedroom," _Nagina hissed.

"_And where is his bedroom,"_ Angel asked.

"_Surely you don't think I will tell you where it is?"_

"_Can't you?"_

Nagina snorted (?) at the question, _"Certainly not! Nobody knows where it is except the worthy ones and I just happened to be one of them."_

"'_One of them,' you mean to tell me there's others who know where he is?"_

"_What? No! What I meant to say was—"_

"_You're stuttering so that must mean a 'yes!' Thank you Nagina!" _Angel scampered off out of the room leaving a stuttering snake to its own problem.

'_Great…the master will defiantly not like this,' _the snake thought before slithering.

"Severus! Severus," Angel shouted throughout the halls. Not too soon, she found Severus rushing looking slightly disheveled.

"What it is," he said while catching his breath. He might have taken the title of "father" of Angel, but didn't mean he was prepared on when out breaks like this would happen.

"I need an answer?"

"Answer to what," he said folding his hands over his chest, looking down at her.

"Where's Tom's bedroom?"

"Why would you ask me this question?"

"Well I asked Nagina when I woke up, but she wouldn't tell me. But she did say that she was _one _of the worthy people who knew. And then I thought, _'hmm…who do I know anyone that would seem worthy to Tom?' _and then, since I know you're way better out of the others, that I would ask you. So, where is Tom's room?"

Severus raised his eyebrow, "and why do want to know where he is?"

Then, Angel got really silent. "Well…I really don't know…I just wanted to wake him up."

"Why do you want to wake him up?"

"Why do I _not_ want to wake him up?"

"You're not answering the question."

"Well, you're not answering either."

Severus arched an eyebrow at her as if saying silently, 'what?'

Angel blushed and shrugged, "I'm a kid, I don't know what I say most of the time. So forgive me if I speak weirdly."

Severus sighed and glared at the young girl who was smiling to cheekily. _'Such a Slytherin, using 'I'm a kid' excuse' _he thought.

"So…are you going to tell me where he is?"

Severus pondered on it, "Just don't tell him I told you. Down the hall and take a left, then strait ahead until you reach the end. It's on last door on the right. His name is written on the door. So you won't be too lost."

Angel gave him a quick hug on his legs and left following his exact directions.

* * *

Not too soon was Angel standing in front of the door that looked more eerie than all the other doors. Not wanting to wake him up loudly, she opened the door slowly, barely making a sound, and shut it right behind her.

She stared at the room in interest, nothing but a bed and two doors on the opposite side from her and an old fashion rug. For a big house that held it's own elegance in each room she found it odd for this room, the kind's nonetheless, to be so…bare.

Shaking off the look of the room she went straight towards the bed. Just setting her chin on the mattress she stared at the sleeping Tom. She titled her head like a cat would when seeing a back-and-forth toy. _'For someone so dangerous, they sure look nice when asleep,' _Angel thought. She let her small arms stretch forward. Before she could even reach Tom's face, his hands had grasp hers and held it tightly. His eyes snapped open and Angel almost jumped a little bit from the red eyes that had turned on her.

Seeing Angel, Tom blinked his eyes and his eyes became the same brown color they had held recently. After staring at Angel blankly, he finally realized she was in his own private bedroom. He narrowed his eyes on Angel and said in a harsh voice.

"What are you doing here, Angel? I don't recall giving you special permission to be in my room."

Angel slightly trembled in fear from his darker demeanor he was sending off in waves at her. Saying in a very small voice, she explained.

"I-I I wanted to wake you up. It's already close to ten and I thought you died or something like that. I wanted to wake you up, instead of the others. Seeing as what you did to Severyus I didn't want to give the others the same torture. But I think the other girl with that crazy hyena laugh and her wild hair. I think that she could handle it. Maybe…I'm not sure…"

"Angel?"

Angel snapped her focus back at Riddle, "Hmm?"

"You're rambling."

Angel blushed, "Oh, sorry. I've been known to do that."

"Well, in the mean time, I would like sleep." He rolled over to the other side. He expected to hear her feet shuffle to get out, but he didn't. he rolled back to face her and saw her looking at the ground. "Angel," when he she looked back at him, he continued, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I was just…well...since you're not going to get up anytime soon and glancing at that bed looks really comfortable."

"You're point?"

"Well, I mean, it's only you sleeping on that bed, and well. I. Um. I. You look kind a lonely just sleeping in their all by yourself."

"Are you leading this towards something?"

"Well, since it does take some time to get here from back and forth to where I am I was just thinking if I could. You know. Sleep right next to you."

He was about to open his mouth, before she repeated quickly added.

"I mean, because then I can wake you up in about an hour or something. I'll be like your personal alarm clock for this morning, or something like that."

He sighed as he rolled his eyes. Would this kid ever give him peace?

"It'll only be an 'only-this-time-thing' sort of deal."

Apparently not.

He lifted the bed sheets, giving her the signal that she was welcome in the bed, grudgingly. Angel smiled and jumped in the bed.

"Only for an hour, then we have to get up. I have some business to attend to. You better wake me up since you're in here, and as you said, my personal alarm clock."

Angel nodded her head. "Yeah, sure," she said dreamingly.

Tom shook his head, seeing she wasn't going to be able to wake up in an hour. Typical. He closed his eyes and no later than five minutes did he feel the bed move from her small form scooting herself closely to his body. He acted like he was still asleep and felt her small body rest her head on his chest as the rest of her snuggled closely to his side. He looked down at her and saw the same innocent look he saw when he met her.

Damn her for making him feel slightly happy that she was with him. Damn her for making him feel unusually happy when he could be ripping off a person's head off for his own enjoyment.

Angel's breathing became for deeper, letting him know she was fast asleep. He did the same. Subconsciously as he slept, he had caressed her hair with his fingers.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Alright, I know that this is leading towards a little of a minor, not really. But hey, if you don't like it, don't comment. But I would like to know what you think of it. PLEASE TELL ME**

**This is a different ship I'm doing, so it's still new to me, too. Yes, I've noticed that that I've made Angel seem older than she is, but her childhood when she was younger, had an impact on her. So yeah. Whatev. Short I know, but I felt like it needed to end there.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
